Stargate Universe Season 1
The first season of Stargate Universe consists of a total of 20 episodes, a trend with every Stargate season since 2004. This includes a special three-part premiere that aired on October 2, 2009, on Syfy in the United States and SPACE in Canada. Sky1 in the United Kingdom and Ireland began airing the series on October 6. Australia's Sci Fi network first aired the series in October 9, followed by Network Ten on December 18. Stargate veterans Richard Dean Anderson, Michael Shanks, Amanda Tapping and Gary Jones appear in a few episodes: *Richard Dean Anderson returns as Jack O'Neill in "Air, Part 1" "Air, Part 2" (Deleted Scene) and "Air, Part 3" "Earth" "Subversion" and "Incursion, Part 1" *Amanda Tapping reprises her role as Samantha Carter in the first episode, "Air, Part 1", and "Incursion, Part 1". *Michael Shanks makes appearances as Daniel Jackson in "Air", "Human", and "Subversion". *Gary Jones had a cameo appearance as Walter Harriman in "Air, Part 1" he also made an appearance in "Air, Part 2" albeit in a deleted scene The first season broke for a mid-season finale after the tenth episode, "Justice", and returned in April, 2010 with the episode, "Space". During the hiatus, the first season of - a spin-off of - aired in the SGU timeslot Friday nights on both Syfy and SPACE, airing opposite the 2010 Olympic Winter Games. Cast Main characters *Robert Carlyle as Doctor Nicholas Rush (20/20 episodes) *Louis Ferreira as Colonel Everett Young (20/20 episodes) *Brian J. Smith as Lieutenant Matthew Scott (20/20 episodes) *Elyse Levesque as Chloe Armstrong (20/20 episodes) *David Blue as Eli Wallace (20/20 episodes) *Alaina Huffman as Lieutenant Tamara Johansen (20/20 episodes) *Jamil Walker Smith as Master Sergeant Ronald Greer (20/20 episodes) *Ming-Na as Camile Wray (16/20 episodes) Recurring characters *Peter Kelamis as Adam Brody (19/20 episodes) *Patrick Gilmore as Doctor Dale Volker (19/20 episodes) *Julia Benson as Lieutenant Vanessa James (18/20 episodes) *Jennifer Spence as Lisa Park (17/20 episodes) *Haig Sutherland as Hunter Riley (14/20 episodes) *Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman as Airman Darren Becker (11/20 episodes) *Mark Burgess as Jeremy Franklin (10/20 episodes) *Josh Blacker as Sergeant Spencer (9/20 episodes) *Lou Diamond Phillips as Colonel David Telford (8/20 episodes) *Darcy Laurie as Airman Dunning (4/20 episodes) *Andrew Dunbar as Corporal Gorman (4/20 episodes) *Michael Karl Richards as Major Peterson (4/20 episodes) *Ona Grauer as Emily Young (4/20 episodes) *Christopher McDonald as Alan Armstrong (3/20 episodes) *Anna Galvin as Patricia Armstrong (3/20 episodes) *Tygh Runyan as Robert Caine (3/20 episodes) *Bradley Stryker as Sergeant Curtis (3/20 episodes) *Ryan Booth as Corporal Marsden (3/20 episodes) *Christina Schild as Andrea Palmer (3/20 episodes) *Glynis Davies as Maryann Wallace (3/20 episodes) *Ian Butcher as Dannic (3/20 episodes) *Rhona Mitra as Commander Kiva (3/20 episodes) *Mike Dopud as Varro (3/20 episodes) *Gordon Grice as Matthew Balic (2/20 episodes) *Dominic Zamprogna as Doctor Boone (2/20 episodes) *Sean Blakemore as Reginald Greer (2/20 episodes) *Mar Andersons as Major Green (2/20 episodes) *Sandy Sidhu as Doctor Mehta (2/20 episodes) *Zak Santiago as Corporal Rivers (2/20 episodes) *Carlo Rota as Carl Strom (2/20 episodes) *Conan Graham as Calvos (2/20 episodes) *Ken Tran as Chen (2/20 episodes) *Primo Allon as Koz (2/20 episodes) *Reiko Aylesworth as Sharon Walker (2/20 episodes) Guest Stars *Richard Dean Anderson as Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill (6/20 episodes) *Michael Shanks as Doctor Daniel Jackson (4/20 episodes) *Gary Jones as Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman (2/20 episodes) *Amanda Tapping as Colonel Samantha Carter (2/20 episodes) *Bill Dow as Doctor Bill Lee (1/20 episodes) *Martin Christopher as Major Kevin Marks (1/20 episodes) *Kirby Morrow as Captain Dave Kleinman (1/20 episodes) *Alisen Down as Doctor Brightman (1/20 Episodes) Episodes Critical reception *In an early review of the series premiere, "Air, Part 1", "Air, Part 2", and "Air, Part 3", Joseph Dilworth Jr. of popculturezoo.com wrote: :This is a very strong and exciting debut and if the following seventeen hours build upon the high quality presented here then we are all in for one hell of a season. ''Stargate Universe would be the series I see as the spiritual successor to Battlestar Galactica except that I see it surpassing the previous Syfy magnum opus in that it is not cruel or unnecessarily grim. On all levels I would say that this is the finest three hours that Syfy has produced to date and considering that includes the likes of Farscape, Eureka, the aforementioned Battlestar Galactica, Sanctuary and the previous two Stargate series, take that as you will.'' (Read more) *Another early positive review from Curt Wagner of chicagonow.com: :"SGU" marries many familiar sci-fi conventions with relatable emotional stories to create a non-genre spectacular. If you root for the underdog, you'll love this completely enthralling, heartbreaking and inspiring epic. (Read more) :*The shows premise focussing on the crew of a starship trapped far away and trying to get home as well as the producers desire to focus on a younger edgier cast earned the series the widespread derogatory nickname 'Stargate Voyager 90210' before it even aired. This fan perception that the show had attempted to go mainstream to attract more casual or non genre viewers and in the process lost what attracted its core fanbase in the first place was a major talking point which persisted throughout the shows life and it never met the viewership success of SG-1 or even Atlantis. The show was ultimatley cancelled half way through its second season. Awards *The first season of SGU was nominated for several Leo Awards in 2010. It won six awards, including Best Dramatic Series; Julia Benson won for Best Supporting Actress ("Pain").2010 Leo Award Winners *Mark Savela and the visual effects team received two Emmy nominations for their work on "Air" and "Space". See also *Kino webisodes Media DVD/Blu-ray *Stargate Universe: Season 1.0 *Stargate Universe: Season 1.5 *Stargate Universe: The Complete First Season Novels *Stargate Universe: Air External links * References